Bunny Babysitting
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: James has to watch Sirius Junior for Sirius. And he managed to lose the rabbit in his house.


Title: Bunny Babysitting

Summary: James has to watch Sirius Junior for Sirius. And he managed to lose the rabbit in his house.

Notes: None. Not like anybody reads 'em anyway.

James stared at the furry mass on his living room floor, still convinced the rabbit wanted to eat him. Every time it would hop near him, he'd take a nervous hop back.

The rabbit glanced up at him and shook himself before hopping off into the kitchen. James timidly followed it and, keeping one eye on the rabbit, opened the pantry and glanced inside, wondering if he had lettuce, cabbage, or carrots to feed the rabbit.

All he found was the obvious sign that he needed to get some groceries.

He stared again at the rabbit, silently fuming. Sirius had not even asked if he could take care of it for a little while. All he did was bring it over, say Gen could not watch it, and left in a rather big hurry.

James could not help but snicker as the rabbit slipped and slid on the linoleum. But he soon grew tired of laughing at the rabbit and hesitated very much before picking it up and carrying it back to the living room, shutting the door to the kitchen behind him.

"Now... be a good rabbit and stay in here." James told Sirius Junior firmly. He knew nothing about the care of rabbits and was hoping the rabbit would do as he said.

If he could understand him. Which he was hoping it did.

The rabbit blinked and glanced up at James before hopping around the room, exploring all he could reach. And getting stuck under the couch in the process.

But he got out before James noticed he was stuck. Not like he was expecting him to help anyway.

While James was occupied by thumbing through a copy of _Which Broomstick?_, Sirius Junior found himself hopping out of the living room and down the hall, stopping to sniff, and chew on, a pile of dirty robes.

He found himself in James's bedroom. He stretched up on his back feet, putting his front paws on the side of the bed and sniffed.

He tried to climb on the bed but failed to do so.

So he resorted to the next best thing: crawling under it.

A half hour later, James was finished with thumbing through his magazine, which he did no less than three times. He tossed it aside and glanced around the living room.

There was no rabbit in sight.

"Great."

James was on his hands and knees, looking under the couch and chairs, when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Uh, Sirius, hey..." James began upon opening the door and finding himself face-to-face with the last person he wanted to see right then. "Can you... come back in a few minutes?"

"Why?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing. "You lost my bunny, didn't you?"

"More like I wasn't paying attention and he ran away, but who could blame him?" James said very quickly. "But... I'm sure he's in the house. Isn't that saying something?"

Sirius did not answer as he pushed James aside and started looking under the furniture. "Where did you see him last?"

"In here." James said, trying not to laugh at Sirius's concern for the rabbit. "It's not in the kitchen. I shut the door before it went missing. So it's in here, most likely."

"Or somewhere else?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the open door leading to the hall.

They started at the end of the hall, Sirius's anger increasing. He was not in the bathroom, not in the spare bedroom, not in the den, not in the linen closet.

All that was left was James's room.

"He can't be in here." James sighed, leaning against the wardrobe. "Why would he want to come in here?"

Sirius said nothing as he started to smirk, his hand reaching under the bed and touching a very fluffy something. He pulled the dust-covered rabbit out from under the bed.

Sirius Junior blinked in the sudden light. Then he saw who was holding him and began to kick happily.

Sirius cuddled his rabbit and passed James to leave.

"You should really clean under the bed, mate." he added, before slamming the front door behind him.


End file.
